


Coco Crumble

by Whisbang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisbang/pseuds/Whisbang
Summary: 预警：伪骨科 轻度Spank+除双方以外的恋情史提及字数2万+  我刹不住车的样子像个不要钱的话痨“我对她爱憎的情绪就像猫的眼睛那样，一个晚上能变化好几次。”——谷崎润一郎
Relationships: Lee Know|Lee Minho/Hwang Hyunjin, 旻辰, 李旻浩/黄铉辰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Coco Crumble

01

二十出头的小辰像投入泡腾片的草莓汽水，气泡翻倍，味甜，但总在冷冰冰地翻腾。看起来很亲近人，和对他好的人亲密无间，对他喜欢的人不吝啬橄榄枝，只是你今天还为他依偎着你时的身体触感魂不守舍，明天他又挨着另一个人的肩膀和你说早上好了。讨厌他的人说他滥情，自认为了解他的，说他只是单纯喜欢人类又不懂得拒绝，都是些听了让人恨得牙痒痒的说法。  
他要不要爱人，会喜欢谁，这些问题就算了，大家只要知道小辰是个很好的人就可以了。

偶尔能看到黄铉辰坐在架子鼓前，趁乐队的人没来齐之前踢踢踏踏地敲，像模像样的，其实只会点基础。李旻浩的表妹不像别的女孩对黄铉辰敏感，时常和他无所顾忌地聊天，问他为什么不直接让旻浩哥教他打鼓，黄铉辰就会不满地说，他不肯啊，说架子鼓很伤手，我看他就是敷衍我。  
妹妹问过稍微逾越的问题，你和旻浩哥这么亲，是不是早就在一起了呀？  
黄铉辰好不容易从耍弄架子鼓棒这件事上分神，慢悠悠地看过去说，怎么这么想呢，和谁也不会和他。那表情像在听一件稀奇的事，像情景剧里的演员做足了戏，又补充一句，他也不会和我的。

李旻浩也被问过类似问题，天天对黄铉辰管这管那的是不是对人家有意思？问完气氛就不妙，旁边的人听了直冒冷汗，敢这么问大概是不知道李旻浩的事迹。李旻浩鲜少动怒，能传出去的一次是有天在酒吧被一男的看上了，夸他漂亮的话还没说完，人就被踢得差点骨折进医院，看来相当抵触。感到危机的友人立刻在旁边打圆场，哈哈哈说什么呢人家没那方面的爱好。

时间一久大家也就不好奇两人的关系了，“他们天天在一起”和“他们绝对不会在一起”似乎是共存的两件事。每个人身边多多少少会有这样一对，什么成分都沾点，但很难给两人的关系定性，要是去问两人是什么关系，他们一定会反问“我们哪有什么关系”，最后得出结论，两人是别人没法插嘴的关系。

来俱乐部的人百分之八十是为了看乐队演出，而来看演出的人里百分八十是为了看李旻浩。鼓手光芒盖过主唱的情况怎么说都有点尴尬，但李旻浩是那种台上能聚光，台下就散光的人，随和的个性能大大抵消来自他人的嫉妒之情。男孩们在心里想成为他那样的人，女孩们明面上想成为他下台后的夜谈对象。  
他很温柔呀。交往过的女孩都这么说，把这段恋爱经历当勋章，尽可能谦虚地表现出来。如果又追问，分手了也不恨他吗？女孩们就会说，本来想恨一下的，但想想他的笑眼就没办法了 ，眼睛长得漂亮果然能解决很多事吧。  
那百分之八十的人里也要稀释一些好奇关系者黄铉辰的人。黄铉辰像一只定期飞往名景区停留的野雀，时间久了野雀也成了吸引人的风景，大家都知道他，只是不知道他从哪来到哪去，还会停留多久。

下半年乐队来了新人。  
A君刚加入乐队时韩语说得还不流利，好在大阪人只身闯首尔的拼命劲足够支撑他的自信。他第一天进练习室，就来了个好看的人，是穿着青绿色毛衣的黄铉辰。他原本就知道乐队鼓手很好看了，好看是好看吧，考核A君的时候那张脸就不怎么好看了。这又来了一个好看的人，虽然画面赏心悦目，但这些拥有母胎资本的人确实天生会无形给旁人造成压力。  
但这个好看的人和李旻浩不同，像他身上的颜色一样新鲜活力。第一天别人说什么话A君都没跟上，只晕乎乎地记得了大家说的那句，小辰是我们的吉祥物啊。

“你家是做巧克力的呀？做巧克力多好，为什么选择来这受苦呀？”青绿色的吉祥物已经和A君说了一个小时的话。  
“因为真的很喜欢音乐，不想那么快放弃……”  
“我要是从小生活在巧克力浆里，一辈子都不会走的。”  
“那味道闻久了会难受的，你要是我你也会走。  
“吉他呢，练习久了不也会厌倦吗？”  
“这个，好像不能比吧……？”  
“哎呀搞不懂你！下次带一盒你家的巧克力来吧，我吃了之后说不定就会理解你了。”

02

没想来首尔的第一个变数是和小辰交往了。  
那天黄铉辰把A君从家里带来的手作巧克力吃了差不多半盒后，看着A君不敢直视过来的眼睛多少明白了点意思。沾了巧克力的嘴还没擦干净就突然亲了一下A君的脸。A君傻愣了好一阵，脸上沾到的巧克力都要风干了，才反应过来急躁地要进行一个吻。被黄铉辰按住拒绝了，说哪有刚开始就亲的？要一步一步来才行。  
A君即使被拒绝了也莫名其妙地开心，小辰如果拒绝人，不用多说什么，弯弯的眼睛就是很好的说服利器了吧。

黄铉辰每天都和A君说话，问他很多问题，有时候练习不专心，打开手机看一眼消息提醒，一首曲子就能弹错好几个音。李旻浩在后面提醒他拍子错了，A君不好意思地道歉，李旻浩没所谓地说，不急，要不你先练练，练好了我们再开始。

不用不用是我的问题，再来吧！我会努力不拖后腿的！  
话音刚落手机又响一声，李旻浩看了他一眼，甚是体贴地说，我回头和他说练习时间少给你发信息，无论怎么样不好好练习是上不了台的。

这话要是换个人说怕是要起争端了，交往对象什么时候发信息哪还轮到外人管？但A君并没有意识到这些，只留意到李旻浩看过来的眼睛，像他家养的那只挪威森林猫的一样锐利。

可惜这段感情没持续多久，A君就被家里的一通电话叫回了大阪。父亲病重，母亲一人操劳家业也几乎累垮了身子。黄铉辰听说这件事，半夜把A君叫了出来，没多说什么，只是委婉地提醒他，似乎到了该做抉择的时候。A君猜到了黄铉辰是来道别的，他也不笨，和黄铉辰交往的这段日子里能感觉到对方虽然真挚，但很难被抓住。黄铉辰之前说过，要是能和你去一次大阪就好了，A君说这有什么难，你想去我们明天就能动身。然而对方一脸苦恼地回，不行啊，得我愿意离开才行。

A君不是没尝试过失去的滋味，只是这一次太过短暂又太过美丽了，不舍往往是人感到委屈的最大原因，要一下放弃两样东西，他几乎要哭出来了。  
A君问，你以后会不会来大阪看我，黄铉辰笑笑说当然会啊，一定专门去吃一次你亲手做的巧克力。然后拿出手机给A君发了张照片，是保存在盒子里的巧克力包装纸。  
A君沉默了半晌，说了句我明白了。然后和黄铉辰拥抱一下，回家订了回大阪的机票。

李旻浩后来问黄铉辰为什么和见面不到一个月的人交往。黄铉辰非常认真地说，因为我喜欢巧克力啊，可他看起来很讨厌，所以我想试试，努力让他喜欢回巧克力。  
你这算不算欺骗了人家？  
在一起的起因一定是互相喜欢吗？我想他那时也没有很喜欢我，我们只是在尝试把在一起这件事变成恋爱。如果这算欺骗的话，全世界百分之四十的人都不要谈恋爱了。  
那就别谈了，将就没有好结果。  
李旻浩漫不经心地说，意识到黄铉辰在盯着他看。

不是说了互不干涉吗，哥哥？  
黄铉辰撇下这句，起身进了自己的房间。

他们几乎没在外面提过重组家庭的事，也就只有在家里，黄铉辰会乖顺地把李旻浩当作亲哥哥。  
十五岁什么都不知道，才什么都想知道。李旻浩知道邻居家那个总拿玩猫当借口串门的小孩，其实大多时候是在看着自己，也知道他比起在整日在安静的家里沉默，更愿意躺在李旻浩房间的冷地板上呼呼大睡。有天黄铉辰醒来，眼前是李旻浩几乎把他看穿的猫眼睛，他吓一跳，以为李旻浩发现他偷吃了柜子里的布丁。谁知道李旻浩只问了个没头没脑的问题，小孩，你为什么老看我？  
我老看你？现在不是你盯着我吗？  
你和顺儿玩的时候看我，午睡前也看我，都被我发现了。  
很明显吗？  
不是很明显，但也很难忽视。  
这样啊。黄铉辰爬起来，把小脸凑到李旻浩跟前，仔仔细细地研究起来。  
因为我觉得你更像猫，但你又不像顺儿，更不像多利，我说不出哪像，我觉得你不搭理我的时候最像了。

近得能看到黄铉辰脸上的绒毛，脸庞边缘涂上了一层软糯的阳光碎粒。李旻浩伸手摸了摸，指腹有微微的茸茸触感，比剪短的猫毛要柔软多了。

这之后十五岁的第一次遗精就来了。  
黄铉辰比李旻浩稍稍要迟一些，但年龄上来说也算早了。两人倒是不会在一起交流早上洗裤子的事，只是偶尔会在午睡时口是心非地讨论不存在的心仪对象。

每天都要等妈妈出门了，再从家里的被窝钻到另一个被窝，很麻烦，要是能住在一起就好了。黄铉辰总这么想着，直到有天母亲真的来告诉他，她要和邻居家的叔叔结婚了。  
“这下你可以天天和旻浩哥哥一起玩了，开不开心？”  
十三岁的黄铉辰懵懵懂懂的，完全没察觉母亲身上发生的变化。大人都是狡猾的，拿小孩的短暂快乐要挟得自己的长期幸福。彼时的他还没意识到，和李旻浩住在一起的愿望成真，并不是一件能带来永久快乐的事。

你问我和李旻浩什么关系啊？亲情关系啊。  
黄铉辰每次都在心里冷笑着回答。

哭笑不得的是，A君后来和黄铉辰成为了经常线上聊天的朋友。  
结束上一段关系后依旧友好地相处着，说出去是会被当成模板的分手例子。黄铉辰话多到需要找人倾诉，刚好他就是那个和黄铉辰身边的人都不会再联系的最好倾诉者。家里的事让A君忙得不可开交，只是他不会像之前那样正事不做也要看信息了。

黄铉辰在A君之后再没恋爱，听到这个近况A君差点想多了，但接连而来的又是李旻浩东李旻浩西，于是自觉把苗头掐灭了。  
开始为别人的烦恼而烦恼，就说明真的放下了吧。

要说烦恼却也不像是烦恼，多是些无聊的小事，不过被黄铉辰用苦恼的语气讲出来就会变得有趣多了。

“旻浩哥的表妹让我给她起英文名，我说叫Coco可以吗，她就不高兴了，说Coco是不怎么光彩的名。”  
“不光彩是指？”  
“她说这是酒吧里的go-go dancer会起的名。我心想你懂得比我还多，自己起不就好了？”  
“好像是有点不光彩。”  
“哪里不光彩啦？喜欢泡吧的姑娘说酒吧里头跳舞的不光彩，这也太没道理。”  
“也许吧……”  
“我就觉得Coco就挺可爱的。然后我故意气她，那你加个字母呗？Cocoa？或者Lulu、Mimi、Nana，你看行不行？她就不说话了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。旻浩哥还有表妹啊？”  
“有啊，还有三个私生子呢，一个比一个肥，和他扯上关系的话会连带麻烦的亲戚关系吧。”  
“你和他的关系不就挺亲的吗？”  
“哪亲了？我还不如随便哪个私生子和他亲。”

A君有时也会忽略一些明显在胡说的话。

03

李旻浩找到人时，黄铉辰朝那个瘦得像竹竿的高个男人打了个喷嚏。打完歪歪扭扭地鞠躬说了抱歉，看起来一点诚意都没有。  
废弃的篮球场没半点醒目的颜色，整个街道只有一杆老旧的路灯维持照明。李旻浩在稍远的地方停下车，完全以旁观者的视角注视起来，冷静得像看监视器的导演，检查着他们的一举一动，说话时的嘴唇，还有与句意不符的肢体语言。

做出了失礼的举动也没把男人赶跑。黄铉辰醉得很不舒服，偶尔应和一下滔滔不绝的男人，心不在焉地眼神飘忽。远看像好莱坞黑白电影开场二十分钟会出现的场景，一个人热情奔放，另一个人另有心事，话不投机也能聊出五分钟，五分钟在两个小时里也算宝贵的。  
李旻浩的瞳孔聚焦在男人突然拉近的距离，他在用一个询问的表情借机嗅到黄铉辰耳边的头发，夜风轻凉，是个不错的开场，除开接下来黄铉辰忍不住吐了男人一身这一幕。

原来是喜剧默片啊。  
李旻浩好笑地走了过去。

看到来人黄铉辰瞬间就清醒了，如果李旻浩能披件大衣，几乎就是电视剧中的命运情节了。黄铉辰扑过去夸张大叫，大叔你来救我了！醉醺醺的人看不到李旻浩皱眉的表情，挂在对方身上嘟囔大叔你来得好慢啊也就比警车快一点。  
我看你自己也能解决。李旻浩咬着牙小声回，然后笑眯眯地和男人道歉，完全没赔罪的意思，带着罪魁祸首后撤。瘦高个仍旧处在当机状态，无法相信月色美好转眼就成了满身狼藉，眼看着李旻浩把人架上车带走了。

旋转旋转，灯光在旋转，李旻浩的脸也在旋转，黄铉辰觉得自己像钻进了缤纷的时空隧道，体感也像失重一般，没有什么东西能抓住，只能徒劳地跟着灯光旋转。  
“哥，我好难受啊。”  
像终于够到了飞行器的把手，黄铉辰紧紧拽住李旻浩才缓解了点眩晕感。  
“乖，起来喝点水。”李旻浩把几乎黏在沙发上的软体动物托起，黄铉辰含了一口水就吐舌头，嚷嚷着没有味道，袖子把嘴唇擦得通红，李旻浩只好去厨房加了点蜂蜜，这才乖乖喝下。  
等黄铉辰差不多缓解了一些，半合着眼睛发呆的时候，李旻浩才慢条斯理地审问起黄铉辰。

“我说过不能喝就不要喝那么多吧？”  
“……”  
“我也说过任何时候，不喜欢就要拒绝吧？”  
“嗯…”  
“你学会喝酒也才不久，这点酒量想拼给谁看？”  
“…呜，”黄铉辰把头埋进沙发里，“不要说教不要说教……”

“这点拒绝都不会的话，你以后要怎么办呢？”李旻浩叹了口气。听了这话黄铉辰立刻把脸从沙发里拔出来大呼：“什么——意思、你要不管我了吗？”  
这时候倒是变得敏感，李旻浩坏心眼上来了，不管醉得话都说不好的人能不能辨认，作出一副欲言又止的样子，“不好说啊——”

“你生气了吗哥哥？”  
尾音有小小的颤抖，李旻浩感觉不妙地止住了还没出口的玩笑话。

“我不是，不想拒绝……我想一个人喝点，然后、然后，”黄铉辰说着，眼中已经开始泛光，憋着眼泪断断续续地说，“我有点喝多了，他过来说了好多话啊，我都听不懂，可是他叫了一声小猫……我以为、我以为……”  
黄铉辰似乎积攒了很久的情绪，眼泪这就止不住了，舌头笨拙地一个字一个字解释着。李旻浩正被弄得有点慌乱，就听到那句难过到极点的咕哝——

“我想小猫了……”

李旻浩愣住了。  
他知道他在说什么。

因为我觉得你更像猫，但你又不像顺儿，更不像多利，我说不出哪像，我觉得你不搭理我的时候最像了。  
这是十五岁的李旻浩自懂事以来听过的最喜欢的评价。  
“那你做我的小猫吧，我会像喜欢顺儿东儿多利一样喜欢你的。”  
本来是句玩笑话，没想到小孩一下答应了。  
“好啊，旻浩哥我只有你了。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“因为他们都不和我玩，说我只有妈妈养大，不像个男孩。”  
大概还有比这更难听的话，李旻浩也察觉了，和黄铉辰说话不能像和别人一样，要抛开一些大人教他的说话技巧，换句话说，要像黄铉辰一样满怀着被成人世界摒弃的直向和单纯，不用费力就能换回他真心的对待。  
李旻浩不假思索地说：“刚巧我也只有爸爸养，那我也只有你了。”  
“旻浩哥在骗我吗？你还有这么多小猫呢。”  
“你也是我的小猫啊，化成人形的小猫。”

一去不复返的天真年纪里，换取真心根本不用什么力气。

正式成为一家人那天，李旻浩冷淡地看新妈妈在客厅挂上她从墨西哥带回来的街头画，名字叫Coco，画里是一位正在起舞的舞娘，大片甜美鲜艳的酒红色裙摆在李旻浩眼中简直要滴出血来。  
小辰啊，是不是不想我做你的哥哥？  
李旻浩带着一丝刚萌生就要被掐断的私欲，和旁边不太开心的黄铉辰问出这个问题，满意地听到了小孩说，不想，还不如做小猫。  
好，那我不会和别人说你是我弟弟的。  
但这之后，总在以兄长的态度和黄铉辰说话的是他，这一层被绑定的关系里最履行角色职责的是他，把小猫承诺封存的也是他。

现在黄铉辰哭得太伤心了，像失去了什么宝贵的东西，紧紧地拽住李旻浩的袖子生怕他从这一刻就离开。似乎好久没看到黄铉辰这么难过了，从很久以前开始黄铉辰就学会隐藏一部分情绪，李旻浩告诉过他，如果毫无保留地都把情绪表现出来，开心也好，愤怒也好，都会让他暴露在人情关系的危险之中。

李旻浩教过他很多事，像个名副其实的好哥哥。

李旻浩抬起黄铉辰哭花的脸，吻住那张还在抽抽搭搭的嘴，嘴里都是泪水咸味，黄铉辰像个发酵的熟透的桃子，李旻浩亲得他发出软烂的轻哼，一旦离开了嘴他又要抽噎。他经常在黄铉辰酒醉后干这种事，因为第二天黄铉辰什么也记不得。有时候没亲几下黄铉辰就要烦躁地推开人，有时候温驯地任由李旻浩捉弄直到传来微微的鼾声。醉后的黄铉辰尤其好亲，唇肉都被果酒泡得又甜又软，咬一口齿间都是满足的弹软。

漫长的吻过后黄铉辰被安抚了，在李旻浩拍小猫的手法中睡着时眼角还挂着泪痕。李旻浩把他抱回床上，坐在床边一夜沉默。

04

半夜渴醒了，喉咙又干又涩，黄铉辰想找水喝，眼前就放了杯蜂蜜水。衣服湿了大半，黄铉辰推开了李旻浩要帮他换衣服的手，说自己来，没察觉李旻浩身上几乎冻结的气场，慢吞吞地钻到被窝里脱衣服。

闻了好久属于李旻浩的气息，黄铉辰这才发现睡的是李旻浩的床，便爬起来要回自己的房间。上大学暂住李旻浩家的期间，黄铉辰都很少在哥哥的房间睡，也就在午夜十二点过后两人不像一对兄弟，更像把肢体接触当做敏感点的室友。

“等等。”  
李旻浩冷不丁开口，他低着头，阴影线将他的侧脸分割成明暗相交的平面雕塑。黄铉辰心里没来由地一阵紧张，小声问怎么了。  
“还能记起昨晚的事吗？”  
“昨晚……怎么了吗？”  
“果真什么都记不得啊。”  
李旻浩昂着头起身，像从容亮出驯鞭的驯兽师，走到床边坐下。

“你昨晚不该把名字告诉一个不喜欢的陌生人。”  
“……我不记得了。”  
“小辰，”李旻浩缓缓地说，任谁听都是暴风雨前夕沉吟的警告之声，“说过几次的事总是克服不了，要怎么办呢？你知道的，犯了错就要受到惩罚啊。”  
盯着黄铉辰的眼睛里都是一夜未睡的血丝，他知道李旻浩这幅样子意味着什么，这时候才彻底清醒过来，下意识在脑子里搜刮解释的话，就听到李旻浩微微上扬的温柔语调。

“过来。”

卧在李旻浩大腿上时黄铉辰才感觉到自己的眼睛有点肿，好像已经哭过一轮了。记不大清昨晚经历了什么，只记得坐了好久的时光飞行器，一路颠簸得他难受，在顺儿东儿多利还是三只瘦猫的时候下了站，见到了十五岁柔软的李旻浩，笑出明晃晃的两颗兔牙和他说做我的小猫吧。  
可是醒来就是李旻浩猜不透的怒气，不，他又不像在生气，冷静得更像在完成一件事不关己得惩罚任务。  
又来了。黄铉辰最怕李旻浩这样。

裤子被缓慢地扯下，暴露在空气中的臀瓣两侧瞬间紧绷出明显的凹窝。李旻浩卡着他的跨骨把屁股往上提，手指挤进臀肉在大腿根上堆出缝隙里。黄铉辰难堪地把脸埋进床单里，成人以后渐长的自尊心因为惩罚者沉默的压场在这一刻土崩瓦解。 

深吸的那口气还没呼出去，第一巴掌就下来了。不痛不痒，仅仅是打在了皮上，随之而来的是对着后臀的接连掌掴。暂时还感觉不到疼，黄铉辰差点没收住舒服的轻哼，如果表现出一丝享受，说不好惩罚会加重。皮肤逐渐升温，感知李旻浩手掌粗糙的臀部肌肤也变得敏感了，甚至那掌心的细纹他也能描绘几分。在手掌扬起的间隙紧忙放松，在落下的瞬间又立刻紧绷，黄铉辰几乎找不到可以长喘一口气的时间。  
像上了发条，规律而响亮的巴掌声怎么都不见停，他好想回头看李旻浩是什么表情，是不是一如既往地冷淡，像只给点反应都困难的俄罗斯蓝猫，想到那张大概没什么表情的脸黄铉辰就难以克制住可耻的希冀和兴奋。是的他感到兴奋，他知道这股兴奋实际来源于自作多情的多巴胺分泌，如果不喜欢，是不会兴奋的。

但很快他就没法分神去想李旻浩了，热感开始在后面细密地蔓延，这次仅仅用手就让黄铉辰难以承受了。皮肤又热又辣，落在上面的巴掌像在臀部浇上了一层降过温的热油，被打出的闷哼从嘴里和口水一起流进床单里。李旻浩像感知不到疼痛一般，掌掴的力度和节奏几乎没变，变化的只有黄铉辰的皮肤温度和承受能力。

也就是黄铉辰终于喊了一声疼，李旻浩才稍微停了那么一下。  
但这不过才刚开始。

李旻浩从大腿根抚摸到腰窝，掌下拢起鲜红发烫的软丘，肤白胴体上一团醒目的桃红色，像被季节遗留的未剥皮的红荔枝，要脱离树干的控制掉落到地上。李旻浩把忍不住要挣扎的人捞回来，安抚意味地按揉起正在颤抖的臀，搓得皮肤更加热了，黄铉辰难耐地扭动了几下，换来李旻浩毫不留情的下一轮拍打。  
他觉得自己像放上案板任人宰割的羔羊，被蛮力或细致对待，不过都是成为他人口中猎食的餐前洗礼。

还没消肿的眼睛又要哭红了。平常要是黄铉辰受不住喊停惩罚就会停止，这次李旻浩反常地，任凭黄铉辰怎么喊都没有停下，偶尔打到下方敏感的地方，吓得人都要弹起来。在这场逐渐变成受苦的惩罚中，最可耻的是下身被打得有了反应，他知道李旻浩感觉到了，也知道李旻浩不会做出任何反应，黄铉辰为此哭得更大声了，翘起双脚挣扎，也被蛮横地按了下去。  
哭喊渐渐转为小声抽泣，黄铉辰喊不出求饶的话，李旻浩也终于停下了手，怔怔地看着被打出交错红痕的地方。他把黄铉辰抱起来，捂在怀里一遍又一遍地顺背。

他承认，听到黄铉辰昨晚那句话就开始失常了。  
所谓惩罚究竟是为了训诫还是给自己找的一个借口，李旻浩心中也没有答案。

05

黄铉辰整整有一星期没和李旻浩说话。  
李旻浩让他下课后直接去俱乐部，不让他晚上在外面瞎逛。每天傍晚黄铉辰就拉着一副不太高兴的脸站在吧台旁，周围都是为李旻浩疯狂的尖叫声，他站在中间不为所动，像个故障的吉祥物人偶。人家让他坐他也不坐，大家问小辰最近怎么不开心呀，他在心里恶狠狠地说因为坐不了，被打得坐不了了。每天和李旻浩接触最亲密的就是给屁股上药的时候，多讨厌啊，生对方的气却还要每天光着个屁股给他看。

一个星期没见黄铉辰提起李旻浩，A君也好奇了，随意问了一句近况，黄铉辰又恢复刚开始聊天的那副说辞。  
我怎么知道啊，我和他又不亲。

冲得很，看样子是闹别扭了。

认识这么久A君多少也摸清了黄铉辰的情绪，便不再多问，他也果真像之前一样，提到李旻浩后没聊几句就下线了。  
他们闹别扭的次数并不多，他知道黄铉辰其实挺畏惧李旻浩的，这种畏惧细想起来，不像是来自李旻浩自身人格或性格对黄铉辰的影响，更像是固定的，天生的，近似一种由不知名关系给定的单向畏惧。简单说，就是没理由的，黄铉辰就是无条件得听李旻浩的。

察觉到两人关系不寻常是那次黄铉辰生病。  
生病还是听俱乐部的人说的，李旻浩一挂电话就取消了几个晚上的演出。A君去到医院时，刚推开门就听到黄铉辰和李旻浩的抱怨：“不过是小感冒而已……”  
然而李旻浩婉拒了A君的探视。  
“小辰这两天不宜见人，等他病好了一定去找你。”

什么啊，当我传染源吗？  
A君后来回想起当时李旻浩的笑容，背后一凉地觉得自己实在迟钝得可以。

A君倒不觉得生气，交往期间体感都挺好的，真挚的小辰总能让人产生恋爱天堂的幻觉，和李旻浩也没有明显的拉拉扯扯，更何况，就像小辰说的，和谁都不会和李旻浩交往。  
莫名地觉得可信度很高。

烤箱里的巧克力被加热到油脂分离，A君看到烤箱里已经变成一盘烂泥便发出惨叫，这才发觉刚刚想得太入神了不小心扭到了高火。他忽然觉得做巧克力要是像研究两人关系那样吸引人，他也不会这么逃避继承家店。

他又想起之前和李旻浩前女友C姐的一次聊天。  
C姐是个挺酷的街车族，玩车和李旻浩碰上的，比李旻浩大。A君觉得她和李旻浩很合适，都属于不说话也能相处一辈子的低电量类型。分手后她也完全不介意，经常来俱乐部玩，后来倒是和黄铉辰熟了起来。  
也是在那次生病期间，见不到人也无心练习，A君整日都无精打采的。被C姐一眼看穿，嘲笑他还没谈多久就成了爱情白痴，小心以后变成赔本生意。  
然后两人聊了起来。说了什么忘了大概，印象最深的是她提到关于李旻浩的事。

她说，别人看不出来但我看得出来，李旻浩台上那么刺头一人，之所以被称作台上聚光台下散光，是因为他几乎对所有人的感情都很稀薄，包括对自己。别看他平时对谁都随和，其实在他心里，比起人他更在意他家的猫。有次我们房间都开好了，挺大方的，那附近最贵的酒店呢，他手机突然来了消息，说是他家小猫生病了，要送猫去医院。我本来气得想骂哪家兽医诊所晚上开门的，但他急得不行，我真的第一次看到他那样的表情。然后我看了一晚上的酒店夜景，终于承认我还不如他家猫崽子这件事。

A君听着觉得有些微妙。

她继续说，我们会和平分手，是因为我觉得我伤不到他，当然我也不想伤他。这样一个连对自己都没什么感情的人，如果想要他难过，那得让他珍视的东西受伤才行……总不能上他家挟持他猫吧？所以就这么算了。

反过来想，珍视的东西有一天换成了人，那也不算对人类感情稀薄吧？  
好难猜啊，我还是做巧克力去吧。  
A君缓缓拿出狼藉的烤盘。

06

黄铉辰原本是不喜欢巧克力的，这要怪母亲给他的第一块巧克力是大人口味的纯度90%的黑巧，又苦又酸，没吃两口他就悄悄扔进垃圾桶了。喜欢巧克力也不像一个男孩应该挂在嘴边的话，不好吃的印象就因此定型了。  
但口味变化总是在一个突然的日子来临。像突然有一天觉得打针不那么可怕了，讨厌的食物某一天尝试之后发现其实没那么难吃，立刻就改观了，很容易就能一直喜欢下去。

决定性的那一天处在夏季中最讨厌肢体接触的时节，人和人碰一下都怕沾到对方的汗。但那晚黄铉辰和李旻浩是拥抱着入睡的，他们傍晚刚淋过雨，穿着湿衣服慢吞吞地在外面逗留很久才回家。晚上李旻浩跑到黄铉辰房间，带来一身沐浴清香钻进被窝说我们一起睡吧。等黄铉辰半夜被李旻浩高烫的体温给热醒，才发现空调压根没开，他拿开李旻浩环抱着他的手去够遥控器时，李旻浩也被弄醒了，任由黄铉辰的睡衣轻轻拂过他脸上，头昏脑涨地翻身仰躺，看到睡衣里模糊的浅色肌肤，白天黄铉辰淋湿衣服的模样又闯入脑海，他更觉脑袋发涨了。

李旻浩喃喃着饿了，爬起来要去客厅找吃的，黄铉辰躺在逐渐降温的床上后知后觉起李旻浩过高的体温。他有点担心地跟着起床，看到人安静地坐在客厅里，灯也没开。拿起茶几上黄铉辰从来不碰的家庭装巧克力，身影看起来孤独得不行，他过去探了探李旻浩的额头，又检查鼻息，确实是烫的吓人。  
“哥哥，你是不是发烧了？”  
李旻浩像没听到那样，慢悠悠地嚼着巧克力。  
黄铉辰急忙跪到地上翻茶几柜找备用冲剂，听到李旻浩起身说想喝水，刚叫他不要动，黄铉辰背上就突然一重，李旻浩直直倒了下来。  
家庭装巧克力打翻了一地，没吃完的那一块被李旻浩刚刚撑在地上的手压成碎块，黄铉辰也被扑倒在地上。两人被困在茶几和沙发之间，敌不过失去重心的人的冲击，黄铉辰被压得差点喘不过气，全身都使不上力，便动着身体试图唤醒烧得昏迷的李旻浩，然后他不禁浑身一僵。

李旻浩发硬的阴茎隔着裤子顶到了他后面。  
也许是什么发烧并发症吧，黄铉辰心跳着想。贴着高热身体的后背开始渗出汗水，黄铉辰颤抖地叫着哥哥，缓慢地扭动屁股，戳着他的硬物硌得屁股很痒，叫哥哥的声音开始变小，变慢，他突然不想这么快叫醒李旻浩，也不想正在熟睡的爸妈察觉动静，哪怕他的哥哥现在烧到几乎昏迷，他也只是想伸出舌头尝一点哥哥喷在他后颈的气息，然而什么味道都没有。

于是他看向旁边碎了的巧克力。

咬过的边缘都开始化开了，他咽了一口水，用食指沾了地上化开的褐色一点，哥哥掌心的一点，送到舌尖舔一舔，分明是甜甜的味道，他又取来一小块，纯度远不如母亲喜爱的那一款高，十几年里迟来的滋味在嘴里融成丝绸的可可酱，甜蜜地在唇舌齿间缠绵。  
巧克力原来是这么美味的东西啊。

李旻浩住院期间黄铉辰又开始回味那个晚上，他告诉自己只是想让味道复苏而已。家里没人的夜晚，就坐在客厅一小块一小块地嚼巧克力，想找点哥哥的滋味，或许就是从那个时候开始可可脂上瘾的。  
两个星期后李旻浩出院了，回家没看到弟弟，去房间也只看到一地拆开的包装纸和剩余的几块生巧，戒口了两个星期的嘴本能想找点味道，锡箔纸发出窸窸窣窣的声音，李旻浩把一块生巧送进嘴里，含一下就化开了，苦甜参半，他打了个寒颤，余光发现黄铉辰站在门边看他。  
“不问候一下哥哥吗？”  
“你回来就说明病好了。”  
黄铉辰走到他面前坐下，歪着头等哥哥把嘴里的残余吃干净。李旻浩胡乱摸了一把坐得像家猫姿态的弟弟的头发，刚要问他想说什么，黄铉辰就凑上前，伸出舌尖快速舔掉李旻浩嘴角的可可粉。

苦的。  
恰恰是巧克力最致瘾的部分。

门口有动静，李旻浩在没关紧的门缝里看到猫尾巴，便起身去关了门，回来继续没有任何表情松动地坐在弟弟面前。  
“怎么了小辰？”  
“哥哥可不可以教我接吻？”  
李旻浩看看黄铉辰鲜红依旧的嘴唇，找不到一丝可可粉把弟弟诱骗了的作案痕迹。  
“你学这个干什么？”  
“没尝过，想试试。”  
“这个理由支付不起学费哦。”  
“我是说，想试试哥哥的味道。”  
他听到李旻浩深深吸了一口气。

“下次这话你不要主动说，谁都不要。”  
黄铉辰学着李旻浩的样子，垂眼描摹对方的唇形，李旻浩用鼻尖碰了碰他的，是平时逗猫的伎俩，可李旻浩自己又像只猫咪一样，试探地舔了舔黄铉辰干燥的上唇，把人舔得不由自主扬起下巴，露出嘴唇内膜更浅一些的粉色。李旻浩轻啄几次湿润的唇面，像对待初秋第一颗果实，含着下唇轻轻吻了上去。舌头伸进去也是缓慢的，生巧的香味入侵，感受到黄铉辰紧了紧抓着他肩膀的手。李旻浩忍着笑，他的小孩此刻大概为实践到电视剧里法式吻的关键环节而紧张，欺负小孩的心思自然就带进行动里，打乱了节奏也不教紧张的黄铉辰如何呼吸，卷着他的舌叫他发出呜呜的轻哼，瞥到眼下染了红晕的脸颊才不急不慢地放开。  
“学会了吗？”  
黄铉辰瞪大双眼，捂着被亲得鲜艳的嘴唇，涨红着一张脸说，没有。

还要的意思。  
大概真的在可可脂犯瘾。

只是第二天被父亲叫去房间谈话，李旻浩才知道房间门口的动静并不是猫。  
“昨晚，和弟弟没干什么吧？你们只是在玩闹吧？”  
没有发怒，没有责备，父亲问得温柔，他也知道父亲没拿别的眼光看他，只是在试图引导儿子。但他也不能说出第二种答案，他把手心冒汗的拳头放到背后，确定能够发声正常后才回答：“怎么了爸爸？什么都没有，小辰在家闷了，见到我回来很开心，我们只是在玩闹而已。”  
“嗯……说的也是，还能有什么呢。”父亲喃喃地点点头，像是认可了这个说法。

他们都心知肚明，无论有什么都不能再多说，也不能再多问了。

“旻浩啊，铉辰比你小，他可能还不懂事，你是哥哥，要起到哥哥的作用，好好引导弟弟啊。”  
是一个重组家庭里稳重温柔的父亲应该说的话。

李旻浩回到房间后，背后还在冒冷汗，他很久没有体验过害怕的感觉了。  
他想到母亲还没病逝前，顺儿刚来这个家的时候。  
这个柔软的小家伙是李旻浩带回来的，他自然是喜欢得不行，每天都离不开它。甚至开学那天吵着要把顺儿放进书包里带去学校，母亲第一次见他这样胡闹，动了脾气，放出狠话说，你要是离开它一天都过不下去，我就把它扔了！  
小旻浩吓住了，终于感到一丝害怕。然而他脑子由害怕引发的联想并不是离开顺儿的日子有多孤独，而是顺儿变成流浪猫之后有多可怜。

不可以，顺儿被抛弃的话，我也会难受的。  
于是他听话地把顺儿从书包里抱了出来。

虽然小旻浩仍旧认为，这份爱是双向的，不光他坐在教室里会想念顺儿，把顺儿扔在家里见不到小主人同样也是对它的一种惩罚。他一边念着放学倒计时一边在心里安慰自己，暂时委屈一下顺儿也是为了能让它长久地在家里住下去。  
我们都委屈一下，这样我们就能永远在一起了。  
小旻浩坚定地相信着。

李旻浩看向黄铉辰的房门。  
我们应该永远在一起。他这么想着，走进了房间。  
包装纸还没被收拾起来，散开在地上刻意制造一地的可可香味。李旻浩走过去一张一张地捡起来，按颜色分类叠好，收进床头柜上的透明收纳盒里，摆在一醒来就能看到的地方。做到最后一步时黄铉辰回来了，见到哥哥在房间等他，想到昨晚那个冲动的吻，黄铉辰脸更红了，没想李旻浩转过来，脸上是陌生的神情。

他说，小辰，昨天我好好教你了，但你应该知道，我们之间不该做这种事。  
语气冷静得可怕。  
哥哥也有错，但是为了让你得到教训，我不得不让你受到惩罚。你明白吗？

之后的体罚记忆都是兴奋和痛苦参半。从觉得荒谬，到接受，再到享受，黄铉辰觉得自己变得很奇怪，甚至还会有所期待地故意做出格的事引李旻浩生气，等待李旻浩用他那架子鼓练出来的长了茧的手，或是母亲房间的按摩梳，在小小的房间里让他压抑着声音惩罚他。  
他还记得第一次被打到起反应那种窘迫的感觉，李旻浩好像什么都没感觉到，结束后也一副什么事都没发生的样子在房间里待很久，完全不考虑黄铉辰什么处境。  
他不想在这段以冲突形式存在的关系里示好，不然就等于他认输了。同时他也不想承认，他怕一旦流露出一丁点享受的意思，体罚就被李旻浩停止了。

黄铉辰喜欢在所有与李旻浩有关的问题中模棱两可给不出回答的感觉。  
在一起还是没在一起？觉得痛苦还是享受？恨他视而不见还是爱到离不开他？好像哪个答案都有对的道理。

07

喜欢老情歌是吉祥物的一大特色，俱乐部散场后黄铉辰倚靠在点唱机旁唱皮诺曹的《爱情与友情之间》，旁边的妹妹跑去打开一盏灯，在昏暗的空间里给他割出一个莹白的小舞台。唱到我已厌倦决定离开这句，有人来劲了一起跟着吼，黄铉辰嫌吵地做出嘘声的手势丢了个眼神过去。他在灯光里摇曳，索然无味地唱了一首又一首90年代的靡靡之音，唱到俱乐部快关门了也没等到李旻浩出来，倒是接到了母亲的电话。

三个月来的第一通电话，黄铉辰走到门口没人的地方，等手机震了好久才接起来。  
简单问了几句近况，母亲就直奔主题了。  
“我和你叔叔已经决定要分开一段时间了，说不好，也许以后会办离婚手续。”  
就是在简单地通知他而已。

“……哦。”  
“没什么想问的吗？”  
黄铉辰冷笑一声：“有什么好问的，反正你从来都不会问我意见。”

一阵沉默，许久，母亲的声音再响起，嗓子竟一时间哑了。  
“下个月差不多就要收拾行李了，你也看看留学手续该怎么办吧。”  
“……我非得跟你走吗？”  
“不跟我，难道跟那个和你没有血缘关系的叔叔吗？”

黄铉辰忍住了挂电话的冲动。  
又是一时缄默无言，六月份的深夜里也能感受到夜风微凉。母亲叹了口气，语气缓和了些：“无论怎么样，不为我也为你自己的未来着想。好好照顾自己，有什么需要的记得说。”

挂完电话俱乐部里头已经黑灯了，管大门的人把门锁重重扣了下去。  
“旻浩哥出来了吗？”  
“不是早走了吗？好像去了C姐那里。”  
“……哦。”  
黄铉辰突然觉得今晚很不想讲话。

“B的生日派对你还去不去？”  
“去啊，干嘛不去！”黄铉辰忽然大声叫到。

被限制不到两个星期，黄铉辰又一次喝醉了。  
他冲着寿星B的耳朵口齿不清地唱完一首生日歌，转身就直直地撞进李旻浩怀里。  
“呀！哥……你来啦！”  
李旻浩好像来得很匆忙，头发散乱在额角遮住皱起的眉头，在夜里看尤其扰人心神。  
“又喝多了？”  
黄铉辰把满嘴的酒味抹到李旻浩衣服上，凑到李旻浩颈间嗅了嗅，“哎呀，有味，离远点。”  
李旻浩打开外套闻了几遍，冤枉地没发现什么怪味，就听到黄铉辰醉醺醺地拉长语调说：“是——香——水——味啦。”  
“……是店里的香薰，刚刚和C姐她男朋友在店里，”李旻浩心下了然，故意加重了后几个字的语气，“讨论买设备的事。”  
黄铉辰放下酒杯摆摆手，“不需要说明吧——我又不是第一次闻到，你也知道我只是单纯……不喜欢香水味而已。”

说的也是，像什么香水纠葛的对话，平常是不会出现的。  
“是啊，又不是第一次闻到，干嘛那么反常？”  
黄铉辰抬眼看他，“哥又这样了，总是一副以为吃透我的样子。”

独自去找酒喝的黄铉辰脚步已经有些飘了，踉踉跄跄地窜进人群里拿酒，回来再歪歪扭扭地躺在阳台角落的太阳椅上，还没碰到瓶口就被李旻浩拿走了，他抬起头瞪了李旻浩一眼——换在平常绝对不敢做的事今晚一下做了几件。李旻浩柔声劝到：“你喝够了，回家吧。”  
“你要管我到什么时候？”窗帘映出的舞池灯光柔和地照在李旻浩脸上，黄铉辰怔怔地问，“你能管到什么时候呢？”  
李旻浩皱眉，想把人拉起来，被黄铉辰忽然起身抱住了。

空气里都是雨夜前的闷热，抱这么一下已经隐隐析出些汗了。李旻浩摸了把黄铉辰后头的湿发，“小辰？发生什么事了吗？”  
黄铉辰把李旻浩往下压，贴在他胸前给了满怀的温顺。两人跌坐在太阳椅上，黄铉辰顺势坐在李旻浩腿上，抓着李旻浩的领子吻了上去。  
他吻得很急，挂在李旻浩的脖子上把残留的酒香不停渡入对方口中，永远是那个柔软好亲的体验，不同的是这回不依不饶的人是黄铉辰。他屈膝跪在窄窄的太阳椅里，小腿挤在人与扶手之间。丈量到黄铉辰腰间的厚度时，李旻浩还有分神想这小孩是不是没吃晚饭就喝酒的余裕，下一秒裆部被黄铉辰扭着屁股顶，李旻浩不得不愣住了。

下身挤压着李旻浩，掌下是随着臀部摆动起伏的腰，意思不用明说的举动，分不清是酒精麻痹还是自主意识在控制着黄铉辰。亲吻也没停止下来，两人贴得很紧，李旻浩侧头阻止了黄铉辰饥饿一般的讨吻，喘了口气问：“你喝醉后对谁都这样吗？”  
“……怎么这么说啊，我知道是哥哥你才这样的，”黄铉辰不以为然地拉开距离，飘忽着眼神抱怨，“哥哥还是以为我喝断片就会失忆吗？怎么可能一直这样啦……还是能，记住点什么的。”  
唇上突然降温，引得李旻浩眯起眼睛问：“然后呢？”  
“这样看……其实偷吻的人是我才对吧？为了能继续和哥哥接吻，故意装作什么都不知道。”  
黄铉辰抹掉唇上的水光，幽幽地说：“真小气啊哥哥，连一点可能爱我的痕迹，都要我来维护。”

哥哥，哥哥，一个“你”都不说。听着心痒的话，语气却像烧胃的酒一样冰冷。  
“明天不会怪我吧？”黄铉辰褪下那副疏离的表情，手指划过李旻浩的裤链嘟嘟囔囔，“反正我做什么哥哥都不会起反应，看来也不怎么喜欢我。”  
说完这句话没多久黄铉辰就趴在李旻浩身上睡着了，听到微微酣声，李旻浩看了眼自己的下身叹了口气。  
“你是不是有感知障碍啊……”

黄铉辰绝对碰到了什么事。李旻浩去卫生间洗了把脸，回想黄铉辰刚刚说话的态度和神情，像把腐烂了一角的水果切块放进冰格里会有的表情，后知后觉地发现冻结的浪漫早已过时。  
装做什么都不知道，就能一直享有酒后的吻。是李旻浩让他这么认为的。

我也是这么想的啊。只要不把话挑明，我们就能一直在一起。就算我们这辈子都无法坦诚，只要你永远在我身边就好了。  
相互拉扯也要紧攥在手里。  
可李旻浩突然有种他要失去黄铉辰的感觉。

去阳台看人已经不见了，李旻浩压下心头的一丝异样，朝阳台下看就发现人正蹲在路边打电话。

“……要是来看我的话，带上几盒就好了……没有新品吗？回家也没有变得上进啊A君……嗯，很难受……所以快点来吧，会感谢你的……”

等人打完电话，李旻浩松了松有些紧绷的面部，走了过去。  
黄铉辰把刚见底的酒瓶放在路边的白线上，抬头看了眼一脸平静的李旻浩，又想起刚刚A君问的问题——之前说不愿意离开的原因，是旻浩哥吧？

黄铉辰眨眨眼，把没喝完的酒瓶放到一边。  
“哥怎么、还不回去啊？”  
“你不还在这吗？”  
“回家也要我送吗？多大的人了……不是、走两步就到了嘛。”  
李旻浩扯着他的胳膊把人拉起来，好声好气地劝着，“确实没有你就没法回家，所以乖乖和我走吧。”  
黄铉辰任由他拉着，低头看看李旻浩的鞋后跟努力不踩到他。  
“所以说啊……哥要管我管到什么时候？”

李旻浩猛地停下，跟在身后的人直直撞到了他的后背。  
“干嘛呀？”  
“是我又做什么让你生气的事吗？今晚为什么反复问这个问题？”  
“因为……我都准备要走啦！”黄铉辰大叫到，“问问都不行吗？”  
“走？”  
黄铉辰缓缓仰头，路灯灯芯发出的强烈亮光看得他想打喷嚏。  
“啊，哥还不知道吧？我都忘了……叔叔这么温柔，应该怕你伤心、打算晚点告诉你吧？”

“每次有大——坏事都是我第一个知道……他们要离婚啦！可能下个月？还是下下个月？妈妈说，呃、分开了就没有待下去的必要，所以我也不得不一起走了……”  
说到这里，黄铉辰上前抱住李旻浩。  
“也就是说，我们以后就没什么关系啦！哥也不用再因为我烦恼什么了。”

李旻浩放大的瞳孔里都是夜里无尽的黑，他终于知道黄铉辰今晚怎么都抓不住的感觉是怎么回事了。  
“虽然，还是觉得离不开哥，但要是不做点心理准备……到时候会更加走不掉吧？”

“必须得走吗？”良久，李旻浩沉声问。  
“嗯，”黄铉辰下巴戳在李旻浩肩膀上点点头，一副无可奈何的语气，“因为很辛苦。知道哥是为我好才不回应我的，但我眼里除了哥谁都看不到……哥为了忍受我也很辛苦吧，所以不走不行啊。”

在说什么啊，用这种自责的语气，其实是在责怪的意思吧。  
异样的感觉爬遍心头，李旻浩突然明白，他怕的不是有一天父母把他们分开，而是黄铉辰自己决定离开。  
“很恨我吧小辰？”意识到这点李旻浩控制不住话里的怒气，完全忽略了此时应该是谁生气的立场，“但是我不会让你离开的。我好不容易，一直忍着……怎么可能让你说走就走呢？”

哥哥生气了。  
像刻入了本能，由李旻浩动怒引发的兴奋先一步占据黄铉辰的所有感官。他被一路拽着回家，借着酒胆大声喊李旻浩放手，心跳却随着走向家门的脚步加快。不知道是不是酒精作用，他变得更奇怪了，心里一直在说哥哥这次是真的，真的生气了。他被李旻浩摔到房间的床上，他喜欢李旻浩高临下地看着他时眼窝漂亮的凹陷，下颌咬出性感的凸起，那些都是黄铉辰无法用嘴唇亲吻的地方。

“小辰，不是说了要做小猫吗？”李旻浩用力扯住他的脚踝，冷淡得令人害怕，“既然这样永远在一起才行啊。”

08

事情是怎么变成这样的？  
身体几乎折成两半，大腿后侧的筋拉得生疼。门铃还在继续响，李旻浩像听不到那样，抬起黄铉辰一片狼藉的屁股，被紧盯的穴口因为紧张收缩而挤出一小团白色液体。  
“不……别看了……”  
李旻浩拿开黄铉辰意图遮挡的手，像在欣赏什么放纵造就的作品，这样的目光让黄铉辰更加觉得狼狈。

他不记得昨晚喝了多少，只知道酒精干扰在快感面前不值一提。他和李旻浩上床了，意料之外的。他以为李旻浩被激怒后最多像往常一样进行体罚，但是李旻浩碰了他的阴茎——他以前从来不碰的，像被施了禁令，他从来不帮黄铉辰解决他制造的下半身灾难。可他昨晚一边吻着黄铉辰，一边顺着会阴线抚摸黄铉辰半硬的阴茎，他甚至没有做够前戏，在黄铉辰觉得浇在股间的润滑油尚且冰凉的时候——他房间还备了这个吗——他就把阴茎插进来了。  
太轻易了，这是黄铉辰还在饱受酒精干扰的脑袋冒出的第一想法。感觉以往做的春梦里都不值钱了，他渴望和李旻浩相拥的想法竟是以被动接受的状态实施的。而且那里——太撑了，他小气地容纳着李旻浩的阴茎，才进到龟头末端他就哇哇大叫，李旻浩用手指伸进穴口慢慢撑开，他醉得直哼哼，不安分地扭动屁股，换来李旻浩熟悉的巴掌。  
啊……他叫一声，小猫一样的，被李旻浩瞪了一眼，可能是酒真能壮胆，他委屈起来动得更厉害，但李旻浩令人失望地没给他的屁股第二下，而是舔他下唇跟他接吻。黄铉辰的硬骨头又软下来了，搂住哥哥的脖子乖乖地任他把阴茎再次填进来，每进一寸他就要哼一声，他紧了紧穴口，想描摹哥哥的形状，是不是和哥哥发烧那天给他的感觉是一样的。等李旻浩开始动作了，厚唇就接不住了哥哥的吻了，从李旻浩嘴上掉下来，亮晶晶的一圈水光，很快就因为口呼吸而干涸。  
第一次是有点吓人的，每一次顶弄电流都窜过下半身几乎让他麻痹，他的小腹很酸，一波接一波的快感从那里冲击上来。他以为自己能像个成年人挺住的，但李旻浩似乎过急的操弄把他弄得很被动，不得不丢脸地求哥哥慢点。  
哥、慢、慢点。他求了几声，咬着李旻浩的耳垂想求一点温柔。李旻浩确实慢了下来，但每一下都恶意地用力顶进去。他又想挣扎了，越刺激痛感就越伴随而来，他胡乱地推着李旻浩的胸口，李旻浩扯开衣服绑了他双手。  
完蛋了，黄铉辰半是兴奋半是痛苦地想。双手被高高压过头顶，他的目光落在李旻浩给他打结时身上的每一处肌肉起伏，他面无表情的好看的脸，他微微侧头时锋利的下颌线，黄铉辰感到埋在他体内的阴茎跳了一下——啊，哥哥也为我兴奋，黄铉辰立刻就明白了，深呼吸迎接李旻浩下一轮抽插。  
黄铉辰还是哭了出来，他不明白为什么总有这么多眼泪要流。为了不辜负这好不容易的第一次坦诚，他忍住了许多哭声，可还是太吓人了，如果不喊出声分担一下后面的冲力，快感就要把他掀翻了。李旻浩抱着黄铉辰在体内射精的时候，终于讲了在床上的第一句话，他说你不能走。衣服绑得很紧，手被勒得火辣地疼，黄铉辰哼哼唧唧地哭着回应，哥哥我不走，你放开我吧，我不会走的。说着要抱李旻浩，要合着嘴角的咸泪和哥哥接吻。  
李旻浩从他体内退了出来，股间滑腻腻的一片。黄铉辰在满是泪水的深吻中睡着了，等到半夜被操醒他才知道，李旻浩根本就没给他清理，糊里糊涂地又要来第二次，穴口边缘的精液都有些干了，黄铉辰四肢关节还没苏醒，酥麻的感觉又从尾椎开始蔓延。  
黄铉辰温顺地撅着屁股回应，说哥哥好像不想那么快放过我，李旻浩只是简单地嗯了一声。这回李旻浩温柔多了，缓慢地深入浅出，黄铉辰腰都软了，舒服得下意识伸出舌头晾着，李旻浩看着碍眼，把手指伸进他嘴里，不轻不重地按住柔软的舌苔。嘴巴合不上开始分泌口水，李旻浩把沾满津液的两指放到黄铉辰的乳头上抹干净，把那里搓热了，下身就突然加快抽干速度。李旻浩看着黄铉辰乱七八糟的穴口，觉得肉粉色上几缕白看起来莫名的搭配，看着看着又慢下来，慢下来又猛地加快，黄铉辰被折腾得又要掉眼泪，求饶变成抱怨，嘟嘟囔囔地让李旻浩慢点，慢点，说了慢点啊……越说李旻浩就越起劲，边操边打起屁股来。  
第二波精液几乎是被黄铉辰绞射出来的，落个巴掌他下面就要收缩，把李旻浩吃得很紧，人倒是哭得很辛苦全然不知是自己的功劳。后半夜终于帮黄铉辰清理身子了，李旻浩控制力很好地没有再折腾黄铉辰，他把勒出红印子的手腕松松地握在手心里，皱着眉头苦等睡意。

所以等第二天真正清醒后回忆起疯狂的一夜，黄铉辰是没法一下子接收信息的。他支支吾吾地想要问李旻浩一些话，转过头就被捂住嘴了。李旻浩不给他问问题的机会，伸进黄铉辰睡衣里碰碰敏感的乳尖，刺刺的感觉让黄铉辰往后缩了一下，他动了动屁股，感觉到下身的异样。  
李旻浩给他塞了东西，不大，连着一条线，他感觉不妙地向下摸，问哥哥这是什么。早上下楼在情趣自动贩卖机买的，想看看合不合适你，李旻浩语气难得温柔地说，把黄铉辰搞得背后一凉。李旻浩摁住他想要扯出来的手，起来随便给黄铉辰套了件勉强遮住屁股的衬衣，裤子也不让穿，说是方便行动。醒来一直听李旻浩用温柔语调讲可怕的话，黄铉辰只能呆呆地任由处置，晃动的线和体内异物的捉弄让他每走一步都艰难。  
李旻浩像看护病人一样，把黄铉辰松松地禁锢在怀里做每一件事。桌上已经放了热好的牛奶和麦片，洗漱好后李旻浩拉黄铉辰坐下，在旁边饶有兴趣地看黄铉辰进食，虽然黄铉辰一口都吃不下去。跳蛋连接的线抵着冰凉的凳子，把穴口稍微撑开了一些，他不舒服地暗暗抬起半边屁股，全凭另一边屁股的骨头支撑着身体重量。他舀起一羹泡好的麦片艰难地吞了下去，没吃几口停住了，有只手就从腰椎那里爬下去，到穴口褶皱上打转。  
吃不下吗，小辰？李旻浩柔声说。黄铉辰觉得眼前的麦片粥变得粘稠起来，他不想吃了，选择拿起杯子，牛奶顺着杯壁流进嘴里，静谧的空间里听到细微的按下按键的声音，牛奶又从嘴角流出来了。他拧着腿，体内那块不知什么形状的东西震得他下半身开始躁动，他放下的杯子重重磕在桌子上，慌乱地低头看了眼流到胸口上的牛奶。第二档震动就来了，吓得他急忙抓住李旻浩的手说我还没准备好……李旻浩了然地又调回一档，指了指让黄铉辰把牛奶喝完，他只能照做，颤抖着拿起莫名变得沉重的玻璃杯，第一口下去还是安全的，谨慎地再咽两口，李旻浩又调高了，牛奶洒在桌子上，黄铉辰终于气不过地瞪了李旻浩一眼，得到的是李旻浩笑笑着把人抱到腿上亲自喂黄铉辰喝。  
“呜……”  
一小波快感终于来袭了，线挤在李旻浩腿间，把跳蛋往里推得更深。黄铉辰在下半身酸麻的状态下应付着送到嘴边的玻璃杯，根本接不住，尽管李旻浩亲了亲他的肩膀安抚他，也没法完整地吞完一口牛奶。李旻浩看了眼，把遮挡住一片狼藉的衬衣向上提，胯骨那块正带动着臀肉一抽一抽的，他感到腿间有点湿了，手摸了一把，大概是黄铉辰混合着润滑油的肠液。手再绕到前面摸到黄铉辰胸口一片湿润，被牛奶浇湿的乳头戳到他的掌心，硬硬的，连点液体都刺激不得。听到黄铉辰终于喘了，便抱着站都站不稳的人推到沙发上。  
李旻浩抬起他的双腿，穴口也在抽搐着开合，摸上去像心跳一样鼓动。跳蛋绳上全是流下透明液体，黄铉辰有些控制不住声音了，只敢看着除了李旻浩和屁股那块以外的地方。大概是震久了痛感也上来，他可怜巴巴地拧着眉，咬紧的下唇边缘泛白，李旻浩抬手松开了牙齿，让黄铉辰咬住他的手指。  
这时候按下按键，最高档的震动在肉壁里炸开，黄铉辰大叫着盖过了体内嗡嗡的声音。拿出去！他叫到，冲李旻浩无助地摇头。李旻浩听话地关掉了开关，客厅一下安静了，黄铉辰脸上出了一层细细的汗，像缺水的鱼一样喘着。  
李旻浩揉了揉黄铉辰的头发，好像很满意他的表现。扯住线的一头，非常缓慢地把跳蛋拉出来，带出点透明液体，肉褶好像还有点不舍，被粉色的东西撑开时下意识吃回了一下，看到这里李旻浩太阳穴一跳，手指就这么往黄铉辰体内塞了两根。温热的，湿软的，刚刚跳蛋待过的地方都是情热的痕迹。李旻浩在里面搅弄一番，眼看黄铉辰又开始难受起来，揪着沙发扭动着屁股。  
“怎么手指都受不了，刚刚不是忍得挺好的吗？”  
“……因为是哥哥的……”

还不如不问，黄铉辰的坦诚让李旻浩气血上涌。他拿来润滑油不客气地往黄铉辰屁股上倒，那一圈周围都亮晶晶的。他把黄铉辰绷紧的双腿驾到肩膀上，用龟头来回蹭在肉褶上。被认为是对人类没有感情的李旻浩，此时比起这副旖旎的景象，他对黄铉辰细微的表情变化更感兴趣。他皱眉，他躲闪的眼神，他合不上的嘴巴，他停不下地舔唇，他蹭过牙齿的舌尖，他偶尔鼓起勇气看李旻浩一眼……  
小辰是不是在兴奋，李旻浩想问，和我一样兴奋吗？但其实不用问的，很多问题早在十五岁那一年就有了答案，他旧枕头上的洗发水味道，嘴里无名的好感对象，流在他房间地板上的每一滴汗，他裤裆里被洗掉的污渍，都刻上了对方的名字。他知道黄铉辰也一样，无数个夜里他们抱在一起，装作无意地触碰着对方的皮肤，缓解阻止冲动带来的疲惫。可看着对方的眼睛是冷静的，你我早已知根知底，多大的欲望都能隐藏下去。现在李旻浩看黄铉辰眼里瞒不住的慌乱，只觉得过去竭力忍下的东西都要泄洪了。  
他抬起黄铉辰的屁股把人操进沙发里，昨晚到现在被过度使用的穴口吃力地吞吐着阴茎，甚至能翻出点粉红的内壁，等到那里被磨得红肿不堪，黄铉辰扭曲着身子咿咿呀呀地呻吟，大概是真的疼了，赌气了，眼泪流进沙发里也不哭出声，手捂着脸只把苍白脆弱的脖子留在李旻浩视野里。

也就是这时候，门铃响了起来。

听到A君的声音，李旻浩一滞。  
“你把地址告诉他的？”李旻浩冷声问，黄铉辰被操得神志不清，眼神迷离得像根本没听到。他便没再问，操弄的动作加重了力度，把黄铉辰顶得整个人弹起来。  
门铃改成敲门声。听到门外有人在叫自己，黄铉辰如梦初醒，瞪大了一双泪眼，蓄了满池的泪水成颗成颗往下掉，他慌乱地看向李旻浩，却得不到一点眼神交汇，穴口因为紧张下意识收缩起来，李旻浩嘶了一声，仍然像没听到那样加快了抽插的速度。  
“哥、有人……哈……”  
嘴上连不成一个句子，要起来的腹部被李旻浩按下去，快感和痛感交织着攀升到另一个层次，黄铉辰崩溃地哭喊起来，门外又叫了一遍他的名字，他吓得赶紧咬住自己的手指，只能用眼神请求……

难得来首尔一趟，昨天说好了要叙一叙，黄铉辰还把一直不肯说的家庭地址告诉他了，今早联系也没见回……敲了这么久的门都没人应答，A君差不多想走的时候，门开了。  
李旻浩只套了一件浴袍，绳子都没系好，敞开一片白花花的胸口就这么开门了，面色不善地盯着来客。像刚洗过澡，头发还有点湿，周身都是微妙的氛围。A君也不知怎么的，再看见这张明明很柔和的脸却还是气矮一截，涨红着脸说话都结巴起来。  
“旻浩哥你也在啊……好久不见，还记得我吧？”  
“嗯。”  
怎么好像还不太开心？

“那个，我找铉辰，”A君特意把称呼叫得相对生分些，“我从大阪过来的，昨天跟他约好要叙叙旧……”  
“他现在不方便。”李旻浩压根没请他进去的意思，整个人严严实实地挡着门缝。  
“那……没事！那我下次再来！”A君果断地把所有疑问都吞进肚子里，“对了，这个，他说想吃来着，我多带了几盒，刚好旻浩哥可以和他一起尝尝？”  
“谢谢。”  
“那就，不打扰了。”  
李旻浩突然微笑了一下，A君被刺激得心头一跳，赶忙一边跟着笑一边后退找电梯。  
话说得真简洁啊。被放鸽子还来不及生气，A君在电梯里回想自己有没有说错话，只觉得奇怪，昨天小辰还和旻浩哥闹别扭，今天就进家了……搞不懂，真搞不懂啊，实在是不想再研究这两人了！

包装精美的巧克力组合装被扔在茶几上，黄铉辰还倒在沙发上喘，薄薄的身体像被抽干了氧气，头发盖着脸看不到表情。还在抽搐的穴口红得晃眼，刚射进去不久的东西被吐了出来，流到沙发上，李旻浩上手推回去一点，肉蕾本能吸着他的手指，和本人意愿相反的看起来尤其不舍。  
李旻浩拆了包装，拿出一颗圆球，把黄铉辰抱起来坐在他的腿上。黄铉辰实在没力了，即便还在赌气也软软地靠着李旻浩。  
李旻浩把圆球推进黄铉辰嘴里，然而牙齿都没了力气，松松地咬了小半口就动不了，噘着厚嘴唇和剩下的半圆贴合，却怎么也塞不进去。李旻浩笑着亲亲黄铉辰沾了巧克力的嘴角，按揉他的后颈哄他吃。  
“人家大老远送来给你呢，乖，吃点补充体力。”  
黄铉辰听了这话就更不愿吃了，无力地敲了一下李旻浩的背，“补充什么啊……我动不了了，怎样都动不了了。”  
“你昨天说要走，是想跟他走吗？”  
李旻浩话说得平静，黄铉辰终于警觉地感到一丝害怕，“你在说什么啊，都说不走了，我怎么可能走得掉……再说哪个他啊，A君吗？跟他有什么关系……”  
“如果他可以的话，只要你愿意。”  
“啊！把我弄成这样还说莫名其妙的话！哥哥不会太过分了吗？你明明知道我只想和你在一起啊！”

李旻浩抚摸着黄铉辰滑腻的后背不说话。  
“那家伙，有想追求的对象的。”过了一会儿，黄铉辰伏在他肩头喃喃，“是在酒吧里工作的舞者，一边怕人不好追，一边怕被家里发现不同意，一直跟我苦恼来着。”  
他亲昵地环住李旻浩，用嘴巴蹭蹭李旻浩的颈窝，“说来好笑，他之前和我聊起酒吧里的舞娘，还有点瞧不起的意思，谁知道真碰上了倒畏畏缩缩的，比我还胆小。人姑娘连名字都不肯说，他成天只能跟我‘Lala’、‘Lala’地叫，这呀，就是冥冥之中的报复吧。”  
“工作的名字叫Lala吗？”  
“嗯。她说这是生母给她起的小名，她希望每个人都这么叫她——这么多天下来也就只给A君透露了这点消息。”  
“那就这么叫着吧，既然人家喜欢，何必一直追问真名呢。”  
“我也是这么对他说的，Lala、Lala，多可爱啊。”  
两人静静地抱了一会儿等汗干，黄铉辰累得困意上来，头靠在李旻浩肩头自言自语。  
“虽然困难好像很大，但A君说他都不怕的，想要的总会得到……我们也一样吧……”

“会的。”良久，李旻浩对睡着的人说。

09

家里添了新成员那段日子，小旻浩还记得那股新鲜感，床边有个叫做顺儿的新生命在跳动，每天睁眼醒来都觉得都有事可做了。  
现在也是这种感觉。  
醒来是黄铉辰沉睡的眉眼，入睡前是黄铉辰贴紧的拥抱。和黄铉辰不分昼夜地做爱，咬着他的皮肤把人操醒，再汗津津地贴在一起入睡。家里可能到处都有他们的痕迹，任何举动都有可能把欲望点燃，不需要借助酒精和借口，他们可以在每一个月夜下亲吻，射精，舔舐汗液，然后在每一个早晨道貌岸然地穿起衣服再蠢蠢欲动等着对方扒开。

所有和李旻浩有关的事，最终都要不可避免地上瘾。

黄铉辰从未觉得自己离李旻浩这样近，他可以睡在李旻浩身旁看他露出兔牙的睡脸傻笑，而不是12点以前自觉回房告诉自己不要理会隔墙的动静。哥哥，他故意用尊称叫他，像在有意报复禁锢了他们多年又最终弃他们而去的名义关系。他陷入床单包裹的皮肤快感时总是什么话都说不出，只能哥哥、哥哥地叫。可他又不想要李旻浩的回应，有时候冷冷地瞥他一眼再温柔地动作是最好不过的了，这样能让他回忆起少年时，他偷偷想要在大人面前牵手，被李旻浩瞪一眼暗自躲开的感觉，他知道李旻浩为他的举动紧张，他乐得看李旻浩紧张，反正晚上李旻浩也会进房间锁上门，抓着他的手认真地训话。  
有些事在大人面前不能做，听懂了吗？  
黄铉辰通常只会点点头，没说听懂，也没说听不懂。

现在他可以贴近李旻浩规律有力的心跳，一字一句地悄声说，听，懂，了。  
哥哥离不开我，我更离不开哥哥。  
这就是那些岁月里不用明说的答案。

可即便他和李旻浩甜蜜地说了很多次绝对不会离开，也还是忘了和李旻浩讨回一个承诺。

李旻浩扣住瘦得锋利的脚踝，把想要爬走的人抓回来，衬衫下摆的阴影长了爪子，挠得人心烦意乱。李旻浩今晚很温柔，解扣子的时候落在腹部上的指尖轻柔得像羽毛扫过，给揉了很久的屁股才缓慢进入，黄铉辰趴在茶几上听李旻浩破天荒地叫着他的名字，看不到身后的李旻浩什么表情，想回头也被掐着腰摁住。被顶得支离破碎，黄铉辰撑不住滑到茶几和沙发之间，乳头蹭在刺刺的毛毯上，手肘膝盖是红的，乳尖也是红的，只是李旻浩都看不到。上次和李旻浩在这里身体贴着身体，黄铉辰还渴望着他的阴茎，想到这里他又脸红了，他不懂什么时候才会和李旻浩说他十几岁就有的混账想法——比起送你去医院，我更希望先把你那根东西掏出来。  
他挤在这个窄窄的空间里，茶几柜硌得他手疼，屁股也被撞得酥酥麻麻的，李旻浩的喘息在耳边被无限放大，他伸出舌头，又想尝尝空气里李旻浩的滋味，再也不是巧克力那样苦涩又致瘾的味道。  
哥，我想吻你。他乞求到。李旻浩扶起黄铉辰酸胀到颤抖的腰，叼住他得不到缓解的舌头，掐着被撞得通红的屁股射了。  
就一直这样下去吧。黄铉辰咽着口水想。

直到第二天去哪都找不到李旻浩的踪影，感觉重新开始的希望被夺走后，黄铉辰才想起茶几柜里还有没吃完的巧克力。  
他慌乱地翻出来，撕开一块塞进嘴里，想在嘴里搜索一点李旻浩的踪迹。但李旻浩的味道已经不再是可可脂了，而是沉默的汗液，是叫他小辰时的气息。

那天母亲下了最后通牒，虽然他执意不肯走，但还是被强行带去了机场。东西也没打包几件，他坐在轰隆吵杂的头等舱里哭不出来，进到临时的新家也一言不发，甚至在那一星期里都没有掉过一滴眼泪。他忽然感受到李旻浩那种对谁都兴趣缺缺的状态了，习惯被填满的身体变得空落落的，找不到太多人类的情感，只剩下来不及消化的恨意。  
他想起那时候李旻浩问他，小辰是不是很恨我？  
可是连回答我恨你的机会都没给黄铉辰留下。

母亲不让他联系叔叔，虽然这点事母亲也管不到他，但之后的一年里他确实没再主动询问李旻浩的事，与他有关的消息都是叔叔主动说的。叔叔不知道两人之间发生了什么，黄铉辰只能装作无事发生过的样子，简洁地表示一句，那很好啊。  
有天黄铉辰在母亲打理她心爱的收藏画时终于问起，为什么决定二次离婚。她看起来尤其没所谓，“没为什么，我不想安定了，而你叔叔只求安定，我们不合适了，所以我们得分开。”  
“招惹完叔叔又弃他而去，妈妈是不是太自私了点？”  
“怎么是我弃他而去呢，我们是分开，我往右走，他也往左走了呀。”  
“最先离开的人都会用这副说辞包装自己。”

第二年他开始忙毕业的事了，上一年里他几乎没什么社交活动，所以很难融入新的圈子。有时在奔波途中路过手作巧克力店会想起A君，最后一次的聊天内容是关于A君自己的事，说是他和Lala的暧昧关系走到尽头了，Lala最终还是没有答应他的追求，这像是一个谁都能预料到的残忍结果，包括A君自己，所以他说这件事的时候很平静，平静得黄铉辰觉得自己无论说什么话都是没必要的。  
黄铉辰还是会习惯性在巧克力店的橱窗前驻足，反应过来后，尴尬地做出一副找不到喜欢的东西然后失望离开的样子，其实是因为不想再踏进去。临近毕业那个月他去了几次学院里聚会，破天荒地主动和同学说了很多话，搞得有些人很不适应。黄铉辰也知道要是早点抛出橄榄枝，他的毕业路程会更顺利一些。  
角落里几个校友组建的半吊子乐队唱不出几个曲，没表演多久就敲响镲片结束了，旁边的舍友说他们去年也只会这几首歌，由衷地希望毕业晚会别让他们来，还不如花点钱请些俱乐部乐队来助兴。  
“助兴？有这个必要吗？不过是个散场的晚会而已。”  
“当然有，浪漫点好吗？这是大部分人的愿望……比如学校附近新开设的俱乐部，那里就有个很好的乐队，今年所有人都喜欢到那去。”  
“是吗…… ”黄铉辰兴趣缺缺地想要离开了，桌子上的点心让他觉得索然无味。  
“对了，那俱乐部打架子鼓的好像和你来自同一个地方，我觉得他没什么特别，但也要承认他确实很受欢迎……怎么了？我说错什么了吗？”  
虽然知道不会有这种巧合，但黄铉辰还是下意识愣住了，许久才回了句没什么。

这确实不是巧合。  
毕业典礼那天他疲惫地把母亲送走，毫不留情地走出校门后，在马路对面看到了捧着花的李旻浩。  
六月下旬的空气里已经能感受到温热了，李旻浩被鲜花烘托得素白的脸，柔和得让人陌生。  
黄铉辰逼着自己把脚继续向前迈，他走到李旻浩跟前，神色自若地看着李旻浩很久，没有接过花束。  
“我说服老爸让我和你在一起了，还有阿姨，她有给你留下新房子的钥匙吗？”  
简洁明了，蛮横得让人讨厌。  
“我今年一月就来了，不过你那时应该还不想看到我，所以在你学校附近开了个俱乐部，收益还算不错。”  
不可理喻到让人说不出一句话。  
“没想到阿姨比老爸好说服多了，可能要归功于你这一年的刺头，让她觉得愧疚了。但其实阿姨没你想象的那么……”  
“一定要用这种方式吗？”黄铉辰打断了李旻浩的喋喋不休。  
“什么？”  
“一定要用这种、让我觉得这辈子都不想再见到你的方式去独自努力吗？”  
“一定，”李旻浩笑得温柔，“因为你知道我离不开你，你也离不开我。如果不这样做，你永远没法独自去完成自己想做的事。”  
“这是你的说辞吗？”  
“不是，是我过分独断的主张，也是早该告诉你的事实。”  
“……李旻浩，”黄铉辰努力憋回即将夺眶而出的眼泪，“如果我不是非你不可呢？如果这一年你成功让我走出来呢？”  
“那对你来说可能是更好的选择吧。”  
“……你他妈想都别想！” 

黄铉辰眼泪又憋不住了，他再一次不明白自己到底为什么有这么多眼泪要流。他不想这时候就憋不住情绪搞得这么被动，但即便稳了几次呼吸，一开口还是恼人的颤了几个音。  
“在我、弄清楚到底是恨你更多还是爱你更多之前，你哪里都别想去。”  
李旻浩笑到露出牙齿，嘴角的涡浅得气人的可爱。  
“当然，我哪都不会去的，我永远不离开你。”

最后还是以滚上床的方式结束了别扭的一天。黄铉辰心里的拉锯战还没开始就迎来了结束，他被压在新房子的床上气不过地阻止李旻浩解他裤子的手，觉得自己未免太好欺负，但李旻浩一亲亲他的颈窝他就投降了，想来想去，他不过是太过想念李旻浩的吻而已。  
李旻浩结束一个漫长甜腻的深吻，意犹未尽地亲了亲黄铉辰的嘴角笑着说，“毕业快乐，我来得不算晚吧？”  
得到黄铉辰一个撇着嘴的抱怨。

“太慢了，也就比警车快一点。”

END


End file.
